Strut
by Orrymain
Summary: Jack reels in his archaeologist for a bit of evening fun, or is it Daniel doing the reeling?


Strut  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)  
  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html   
  
Category: Slash, Romance, Established Relationship  
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D  
  
Rating: NC-17 -- I don't know ... this might just be a PWP!  
  
Season: 4  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Size: 14kb, ficlet  
  
Written: March 21,25, 2004  
  
Summary: Jack reels in his archaeologist for a bit of evening fun, or is it Daniel doing the reeling?  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Claudia, Quingem!  
  
  
  
Strut  
  
by Orrymain  
  
For two days, SG-1 traversed the rugged terrain of P49-22J. The weather had been horrid, rain and something that looked like snow, but was more of a slime and was a purplish color, had drenched the team. Still, at the end of their trek, Daniel had unearthed a treasure trove of artifacts that he believed had a tie-in with the Aztec culture of Earth. This was different from the normal Mayan or Egyptian-related finds.  
  
Of special interest, was a two-foot by four-foot piece of granite that had strange symbols on it. Daniel had brought it, and other unique finds, back to the SGC for study. Though he wished he could have continued the exploration himself, he was a member of the flagship team, and archaeological finds were only a small part of SG-1's overall mission.  
  
SG-11 would be returning to the planet in three days to do a more complete survey of the area, and perhaps some excavations, if warranted. Thus, since returning to Earth, Daniel had spent hours trying to translate the artifact. Their first night back, Daniel had spent the night at the SGC.  
  
On the second night, Jack and Daniel went to his apartment, but the young man had been too tired to do anything but fall asleep in Jack's arms the moment he hit the bed. And last night, Jack had brought, actually he had forcefully dragged, Daniel home at midnight. Daniel had again fallen asleep immediately, only to awaken at 5 a.m. and return to the SGC.  
  
Jack was in need, big time, of his lover. He'd been patient, understanding, supportive, but now it was time to reclaim his lover and put the archaeologist to bed ... literally, Jack thought. Jack looked at his watch -- 2000 hours. "Yep, it's time. You're mine, Danny."  
  
Jack attended to a few things in preparation of his plan, and then twenty minutes later he walked into Daniel's office.  
  
Daniel was sitting on the stool by a lab table. He was leaning forward, his left elbow on the table as he stared at the object he was determined to finish translating. He was so close, only four more symbols to crack and he was sure he'd be able to master the language.  
  
"No, Jack," Daniel said as he watched Jack close the door, lock it, and then strut over to the security camera and shut it off. "I have work to do."  
  
"So work," Jack responded nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Jack walked silently around the office, finally picking up a triangular-shaped object with a squiggle on it that reminded him of Goofy. He smiled, remembering the time he had taken Daniel to Disneyland for the very first time.  
  
Jack put the object down. He casually strolled over past Daniel's lab table to another shelf where he picked up a circular object that had the symbol of the sun on it.  
  
Daniel watched with suspicion. Jack's back was to him at the moment. The older man smiled. He could feel the cerulean blue eyes on him. Jack put the object down and turned. Daniel coughed and looked back down at his notes.  
  
"Hot in here," Jack said, unbuttoning the green BDU jacket he was wearing.  
  
Daniel's eyes popped, or they would have if they could. Jack wasn't wearing his black tee that was standard issue. Staring at the younger man was that gorgeous chest full of gray hairs that made Daniel tingle inside. He gulped, and though he was feeling the heat a bit himself, he remained steady. "I have to work, Jack."  
  
"Not stopping you."  
  
Daniel sighed and looked at the object he still held in his left hand. His eyebrows raised when out of the corner of his eye he saw Jack remove the jacket and toss it onto a chair.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Exercise. I have to keep in shape, if not for the job, for a certain Energizer bunny I know." Jack's smile was devilishly charming.  
  
Jack ran his hands up and down his chest in very deliberate and slow motions. He extended his arms outward, clasping them together, and then raised his locked hands over his head. He bent his waist over to the right and slowly returned upright and then bent over to his left.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing?"  
  
"Told you, Love -- exercise." Seeing he had Daniel's attention, Jack unbuttoned his pants. He was smirking happily on the inside, though he didn't dare show that on the outside. Daniel was glued to Jack's actions, watching every move as Jack kicked off his shoes and removed his pants.  
  
Jack did a series of eight knee bends. It was part of the plan, bad knees or no bad knees. Up and down, up and down, up and down. Daniel's head was practically bobbing as he watched his lover.  
  
Then, Jack ran in place for a couple of minutes, blowing out little puffs of air. Daniel took off his jacket, no longer able to endure the heat. Abydos hadn't been this hot.  
  
The Air Force Colonel whistled as he moved to the next exercise on the agenda. He sat on the floor and began to do sit ups, grunting loudly, not because he had to, but because the grunts would remind his soulmate about more strenuous, yet pleasurable activities. Jack was eager to engage in one of those activities in oh, say, another five minutes.  
  
Jack bounced up. "Whew, that felt good." He patted his chest gently. Daniel's pants suddenly felt too tight, but it was the principle of the thing. He had an obligation. He had to get the translation done. Didn't he?  
  
The older man whistled as he walked back and forth across the room. Daniel was making another feeble attempt to actually study the artifact when he felt Jack's hands around his waist.  
  
"Jack, I need this translation done."  
  
"Ignore me." Jack kissed the side of Daniel's neck, repeating his words softly, "Just ignore me." Jack nibbled on Daniel's earlobe for a moment while his hands snaked under the man's black tee.  
  
"Jack, I really need to finish this."  
  
"So finish. I'm not here. I'm not massaging your abs. Geez, you're not that skinny geek anymore. Feel those muscles ... tight ... that skin ... soft. Just ... ignore my hands as they move up ... here."  
  
Jack's hand made tiny circlular motions, pressing and pinching just slightly in all the right areas. Jack heard Daniel's hand with the artifact plop onto the table, his hand releasing the object. Jack moved his hands seductively up and down Daniel's chest.  
  
"Oh gawd."  
  
Jack smiled deviously. They were right on schedule. He placed a trail of kisses along his lover's neck and finally, without any resistance, Jack pulled the tee over Daniel's head and tossed it on the table. "Hot, isn't it?"  
  
"Very. Oh, yes. Gawd, it's hot," Daniel said in rapid fire succession. "So hot."  
  
"You have work to do, Love. You need to ... cooooool down," Jack blew a breath of air into Daniel's right ear. He could see Daniel's chest rising in and out more quickly in heavier breaths.  
  
Daniel was close to cracking, but just as he was about to cave, Jack backed away. "I'm distracting you. I'm sorry, Babe. I'll move over here." Jack had walked back in front of Daniel and did a few jumping jacks. He hadn't exercised this much in years, he laughed inwardly.  
  
Daniel was a mixture of emotions. He had been ready to give in, only to have Jack back away. He became frustrated, but before he could become angry, Jack's fit body again got his attention.  
  
Jack was ready to lure his lover in, knowing that now, Daniel would be all his without looking back. He put his hands on his hips and twisted his chest to the right and then to the left a couple of times. Then he did a very slow, lingering stretch to his right.  
  
"Streeeeetch ... right ... ah, yes ... Streeeeetch left ... hmmm." Then, Jack stretched backwards, which properly extended his "wares" for Daniel to ogle, which the young man did, his work now forgotten. Jack turned around so that his back was to Daniel's front. He bent over and touched his toes. "Ah, yeees."  
  
Jack turned around, but before he could process his next move, he was devoured by his lover, their mouths joined, their tongues waltzing while their hands walked up and down their bodies.  
  
"Gawd, you're aggravating," Daniel said at his first opportunity in between kisses.  
  
"Need you."  
  
"You're so sexy, Babe. Driving ... me ... crazy. You're so mine, O'Neill."  
  
Jack unbuttoned Daniel's pants, pushing them downwards, eventually using his knees and feet to get them all the way down. Their faces were turning, changing directions as they kissed over and over again, and as they did, their erections rubbed together aggressively.  
  
They continued to kiss, their bodies touching at every point. Their lips were locked, their chests touching. Their legs, thighs, abdomens ... they were body to body, as if one. Their erections touched, Daniel's underneath Jack's. He was focused for a moment on their positions, and then he pushed them together. Jack could feel the pulsating length against him.  
  
"Gawd, Danny ... we haven't ... done this ... before ... have we?"  
  
"No," Daniel got out as he lunged into Jack again, the vibrations shooting through their bodies. Their body heat rose as the contact continued. "Hot, definitely ... hot," Daniel gasped. They each felt the throbbing of both their lengths.  
  
Daniel ground himself against Jack, their shafts sliding back and forth against the other's. He went faster and faster, moaning into Jack's mouth. Jack's head was back against the wall. Both were breathing harder now, sweat rolling off their sliding bodies.  
  
Daniel kept his place, pushing, shoving, grinding back and forth. They were one, totally in synch with each other.  
  
"Yes, Danny ... geez. Oh ... geez."  
  
"Love ... you ... ag...gravat...ing ... but love ... you."  
  
Jack would have laughed, but he was otherwise occupied. Daniel's hands slipped down Jack's back, resting for a moment on the butt cheeks. As they kissed again, their erections still touching and moving against each other, Daniel slapped the tender skin, pressing Jack into him.  
  
Jack raised his left leg slightly for better positioning as Daniel guided their actions. After a minute, they were ready for even more.  
  
Daniel's hands went to Jack's thighs as he briefly rested his head against Jack's shoulder. Then, he bucked into Jack harder and stronger. Jack screamed, "Danny ... yes ... oh man ... my Danny."  
  
Daniel continued to push on Jack's rear and Jack pressed against his lover's back. Back and forth, faster, harder, they ground and pumped into each other. Their hold on each other was tight as they banged into each other, their bodies marking the impacts with thumping noises as thighs and chests pounded into the other.  
  
"Jack ... gawd ... yes ... love you."  
  
They kissed again as they worked their sweaty bodies in unison, and then, as they often did, both screamed, "Yes" at the same time, their lengths exploding with their releases against the other at the same time.  
  
"Gawd," Daniel rested his head against Jack's shoulder, bringing his arms up to Jack's lower back.  
  
"Oh, Danny, that was ... wild," Jack gasped, surrounding his lover with a strong hold. Neither man could see straight, their vision blurred from their activity. "Oh, Angel."  
  
They were totally spent as they held each other. Finally, they kissed again and separated. "What a mess," Jack said, but with a big grin.  
  
"We should have done this in YOUR office," Daniel said with a grin of his own.  
  
They both cleaned the affected area of the office, and each other, and redressed.  
  
"About that translation ..."  
  
"I'll finish it in the morning. Let's go home."  
  
"That's my Space Monkey."  
  
"That's my Strut Master."  
  
Jack looked at Daniel funny. "Huh? I mean, the master part is good, but ... OUCH!" Jack reacted to the slap against his arm.  
  
"You are the master of your own destiny, Jack, and if you want me in that destiny then I suggest you...mmmph." Jack's arms held his lover close for a passionate kiss. "Master," Daniel cooed.  
  
Jack laughed. "Nah, just your lover."  
  
Daniel looked at Jack with a universe full of love, and then decided to go back to teasing. "You strutted your stuff pretty well, Jack."  
  
"I did not strut."  
  
"Oh, yes you did."  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Did, too."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Strutted all over my office."  
  
"It worked," Jack said with a smug satisfaction.  
  
"I'm losing my touch."  
  
"What do you mean, Love?"  
  
"It took three days. THREE."  
  
"I was being understanding."  
  
"Don't," Daniel sulked in a mock anger.  
  
Jack laughed, and then he sighed. "It was too long, but the good part is ..."  
  
"We get to go home and make up for it."  
  
"I love you, Danny."  
  
"I love you, too, Jack ... even when you are aggravating."  
  
To the sound of laughter, Jack and Daniel went home to make love once more.  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
